


Orchids

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Category: Harvest Moon
Genre: Character Study, Death, Gen, Immortality, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 01:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12223242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: "How about this? I'll make you a potion so that you'll live forever."





	Orchids

Jack was clumsy and inept in his first few months as a farmer. It caused no end of exasperation to Witch Princess, coming to the realization that she probably did have to teach him everything. How could he fix her mistake if he couldn't get the shipments on time or raise enough animals for a Harvest Sprite to appear?

Then she would absolve herself, remembering that it wasn't her fault the Harvest Goddess was gone. The Harvest Goddess should've been smarter, instead of turning to stone and subsequently going to another world.

Jack gave her a look when she told him that.

Even so, Jack would come by to her secret cottage and give her a gift. If it was anyone else they would have slapped the poisonous mushrooms or red grass out of his hands and chewed him out. Or so Witch Princess assumed, but she liked the gifts anyway. On her birthday he remembered Witch Princess' favorite dish and that brought up unneeded emotions. Witch Princess considered herself above mortal shortcomings, so falling for him was out of the question.

A few months after that the Harvest Goddess returned, and Witch Princess allowed herself to be impressed. She toyed with the idea of going down to a mortal's shortcoming when Jack allowed her to do some potion experimenting on him. It declared some level of trust, at least.

Witch Princess decided to start looking into an immortality potion. Just for the bragging rights of course, something even the Harvest Goddess hadn't figured out.

She still hadn't gotten it down by the time he presented her the blue feather. But there was still time left, and Witch Princess figured it could be an anniversary present or something. 

It was because of Jack that Witch Princess started to interact with the villagers of Forget-Me-Not Valley, and by the time their wedding arrived Witch Princess knew everyone in the crowd. The Harvest Goddess even rung out the wedding bells and Witch Princess withdrew her plan on adding colored dye to the goddess's pond.

She continuously worked on that potion, just as Jack cared for his farm. When it was done and she presented it to him Jack gently turned it down. He could no longer work on the farm and his skin was wrinkled and marred by age but Witch Princess was the same as she was the day they first met. She called herself stupid, she was too slow to create this potion and when Jack tried to embrace her it just made everything worse. He was too weak, too frail and Witch Princess desperately craved to be mortal.

She was with him when he passed, and all the villagers went to his funeral. Witch Princess saw people she did not recognize and people that had a vague memory of her but she didn't care.

When everyone had left she poured out the potion on his grave. The Harvest Goddess appeared not long after that to express her condolences and it took all of Witch Princess's willpower to not send the goddess to another world again. 

She didn't want pity. 

It wasn't long after this that Witch Princess decided to move on from Forget-Me-Not Valley. She visited his grave one last time and saw that the orchids on his grave still looked healthy and fresh.

Perhaps they would be there forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is from a paraphrased Witch Princess quote when she's at a high heart level.
> 
> Who wants to live forever indeed.


End file.
